She said This doesn't hurt
by My wrists won't stop bleeding
Summary: As it turns, Draco has a little sister named Nicole, meaning Lucius has a daughter named Nicole. But no wife. She died when Nicole was 3. How did this effect Nicole's life and realationship with Draco and Lucuis? BASED ON THE SONG FACE DOWN BY RJA


WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAY!!! I was watching Harry Potter two and I got this idea. It's based on the song 'Face Down' by the bestest band in the world (in my opinion)… THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS!!! But I based the story on the FORTH year… heh… oh well… HERE IT GOES!!!

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look puts a rhythm in my hand,_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,_

_I see what's going down,_

"NICOLE!" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang up the large mansion towards his young daughter's room. "C-coming father!!" The blonde, pale, blue-eyed eleven-year-old said. She pushed herself from her bed and drew the moth-eaten curtains, seeing that the sun was just rising. Nicole sighed. Two more days, she would start Hogwarts. _Not_ something she was looking forward to. Why? Well, when she was little, before her mother had died, Hogwarts seemed wonderful. Magical. But when her mother died when she was three…

_Don't think about it! _She yelled at herself. _Maybe it was all a dream! I'll go downstairs and mother will be cooking breakfast!! I won't have so any cuts and or bruises from father and Draco!! _But she was just lying to herself. She could feel the bruise on her back ache when she pushed herself out of bed, and the blank, white, sunlight from the rising sun was the signal of a new day in living Hell. _There's nothing I can do to change that. Mum's gone…and if I make a mistake… here, dad and Draco will beat me. In school, Draco will beat me. I guess I just can't make any mistakes. _She thought as she got up, walked to the mirror/dresser, and got changed. Today's outfit: a striped, long-sleeved shirt, to cover any marks she might have on her arms. Over that, a black, short-sleeved shirt. She but on jeans and sneakers and she brushed her long, platinum blonde hair. Then, she noticed a cut, across her left cheek. Memories formed from yesterday's nightmare (and how much she wished it _was_ just a nightmare!). She opened a dresser drawer and pulled out make-up, to cover as much of the mark she could. After all, she couldn't let anyone see anything. Quiditch cup was today, and she didn't want anyone asking questions.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,_

_You cry,_

_Alone,_

_And then he swears he loves you,_

Sighing, the hopeless eleven-year-old walked downstairs to make breakfast. She tripped down the stairs, and fell down three flights, until she hit the cold, hard, stone, bottom. "HAHA!!!!" (I couldn't think of any insults sorry people) Draco hooted. Lucius looked up from _The Daily Prophet_, and looked uncaringly at his daughter. "S-sorry!!" She said in a raspy, cold voice. She choked back tears when she heard her father mutter something about her being 'horribly worthless and undeserving of a life' under his breath. She scurried up and scrambled towards the sink and began washing the dishes. Oh, this was going to be a _very_ long day for her.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found,_

**LATER **

**Quiditch cup, around eleven o'clock in the morning**

The Malfoy's walked through the stadium. "WOW, dad, how far up do you think we are!?" Someone said excitedly. They all looked up, and Nicole saw her father's enemies. The Weasly's (SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!!). Her father chuckled deeply and said: "Well if it rains, you'll be the first to know!". The chuckle gave Nicole haunting memories of one night when she was seven. Her father was really drunk and she kept getting in his way. She could have broken down crying right then and there remembering how he had taken her virginity that night. She looked up, and, for one second, both Ron, one of the Weasly's, Hermione Granger, a girl Draco often ranted about, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, looked into her eyes like they had kind of an explanation, or understanding, almost like… they _knew_. At first she was worried she didn't cover the cut on her face good enough. But how!? She decided that she was imagining things, and shook off the feeling. But, somewhere, in the deepest depths of her mind, she felt cared for, just like before her mother had died. After awhile they were seated, and Nicole fell asleep. (Aka I'm too lazy to explain the match). After the Quiditch match, they walked back towards their tent. After getting dressed and harassing Nicole to do various chores, the Malfoy family finally fell asleep, only to be awakened later in another nightmare.

People were running screaming and crying, all panicking to get away from the death eaters. Nicole somehow knew this would happen, considering her father was a death eater. She wasn't panicked, but what felt like hours after, two people, Hermione and Ron seized her by the arm calling for Harry. She was officially confused.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,_

_Every action in this world will bare a consequence,_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown,_

_I see what's going down,_

They found Harry, well, Hermione and Ron did, but they had been dragging Nicole around the entire time. "GET THEM! _STUPEFY_!" Ron dragged her down. "STOP!! THAT'S MY SON!!" Mr. Weasly's voice screeched, and the entire Weasly family came to help them. While the minister talked to the other Weasly's, questions poured out of Nicole's mouth. "Who are you? Why did you take me here? What's going on?" She said. "George Weasly, you weren't safe, and The Dark Lord tried invading the place." George said smugly, popping into the conversation. Ron sighed in annoyance. "He's right. Why were you out on your own? You could have been KILLED!" Nicole opened her mouth. "I… I thought that if I stayed alone, singled out, I had less a chance of them going after me." Hey, it wasn't _completely_ a lie.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again,_

_Heed my lecture,_

"Ok… sounds logical, but, who are you anyway?" Hermione asked. "Nicole… Nicole Malfoy.' She said quietly. They all blinked twice, amazed. How could she be a Malfoy? Of course, they barely knew her, but she seemed nice. Almost like she aimed to not be like her father and brother. Like they had hurt her.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found,_

Then they realized some thing. Make-up was coming off the eleven-year-old's left cheek. Revealing a very nasty looking cut. "Hey… what did _that_?" Fred pointed out. "Did the Death Eaters get ya, Nicki?" George studied the mark carefully. "Naw… couldn't have. Look's like it's been there since yesterday." Fred said. Nicole pulled away a step, right into her father's death grip.

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt',_

_She said,_

'_I've finally had enough.'_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt',_

_She said,_

'_I've finally had enough.'_

Lucius's cold grip tightened around her shoulder. "It's none of your business." He said through gritted teeth. Harry felt shocked. And he thought what the Dursly's had done to him was bad.

_One day,_

_She will,_

_Tell you,_

_That she,_

_Has had enough,_

_It's coming 'round again,_

Draco came along, and took control of Nicole. He took her by the hand and dragged her away while Lucius went to talk to the others. Ron, Harry, and Hermione secretly followed Draco and Nicole.

"…Nicole, when you get to Hogwarts, do NOT talk to those people!" Draco shouted. "B-but… why not?" She trembled as if she thought he was going to physically hurt her. "Because, Granger is a Mudblood, and Potter and Weasly are no better!" He shouted. He shoved her away, into a broken tree. Ron pulled out his wand. "Bastard… I don't even treat Ginny like this… this is… this is… this is mental!!" He hissed. But Hermione held him down. "No, Ron, you mustn't. Please, I find it horrific too, but _please_!" She begged. "…Fine. But when we get back to school I'm kicking his ass." Ron whispered.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found,_

Draco walked away, feeling pride in the fact that Nicole was on the verge of tears. As soon as he was far enough away she sank down against a tree trunk and cried, head buried in her knees. Hermione pulled Harry and Ron away. Ron attempted protesting, but before he could say a word, Hermione said, "Not now, we'll report it later." And thus, they left the eleven-year-old to cry alone.

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt',_

_She said,_

'_I've finally had enough.' _


End file.
